


Keep Quiet

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom George, Breathplay, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub George, briefly, dom dream, dtao3, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: The other boy only grinned in response as he pulled Dream’s chair closer to him. “Don’t be shy, keep streaming,” George smugly responded.Request: George sucks Dream off during a stream also oral fixation
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1852
Collections: leave, you've read this fucker :]





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and George are both straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.

“Thanks for the dono! Anyways, I was saying how I wanted to build a huge tree house in this area,” Dream said, clicking to indicate the direction. “And then, I’m thinking of doing a pond under it.”

Hearing the door click, Dream muted his mic and turned around to look at the source of the noise. George closed the door behind him, approaching the sitting boy casually.

“What?” Dream asked, wondering what the other boy could possibly need.

“Nothing,” George responded, shrugging.

“Okay…” unmuting himself, he continued on his plans for the plot of land. “Sorry about that, but I’m thinking- wait a moment again.” Dream pulled off his headset, looking down at George who was now crawling underneath the desk.

“What… the FUCK are you doing,” the blonde asked, annoyed now. 

The other boy only grinned in response as he pulled Dream’s chair closer to him. “Don’t be shy, keep streaming,” George smugly responded. 

Immediately understanding what the other boy was trying to do, Dream’s face turned a bright crimson. “George, not now.”

“Really?” George dragged a finger along the loose boxer shorts, watching slyly at the twitching member. “I think you’re enjoying this. Why don’t you unmute, Dream?”

The taller boy gulped, unmuting and giving a half-assed apology to the viewers. Under him, George was now pulling down the shorts to get better access to the hardening cock. The brunette hadn’t even done anything yet, and Dream was already half hard. It seemed as if George wasn’t the only one turned on with their little play.

“Okay… so I’m gonna get some wood from the jungle to start….” biting his lip, hard, Dream tried his best to hold in his moan as George began to lick stripes along his length. “To start the tree house,” the green eyed boy finished, feeling his breathing hitch when George began to wrap his soft lips around his tip.

As Dream continued the stream, he had multiple instances where he almost let a moan slip. Bringing his other hand from the table to rest atop George’s head, Dream began to guide the other boy down his cock. Breathing heavily, the blonde just hoped that his mic was not sensitive enough to pick up the noise.

_ Dream, are you ok?? It’s ok to take a break if ur sick :( _

Dream read over the dono, trying to play off his weird behavior. “Guys, I’m fine… just a little tired that’s all,” the boy breathed out, trying hard to focus on the game and not the amazing head his best friend was giving him.

Taking the entire length in one motion, George felt the grip on his head tighten as Dream thrusted up to push himself in deeper.

“Fuck... “ Dream breathed out. Immediately remembering that he was live, the boy scrambled for a response. “I uhh just realized I left something behind in my base, it’s alright though.”

The younger boy could practically feel the grin George was sporting under him. Not appreciating the snakiness, Dream pushed the other boy down until his nose was resting flush against his crotch, earning a cough from George.

The streamer watched as the chat went crazy, worried that Dream was getting sick after hearing the cough. “It’s probably just the common cold,” Dream said, smiling to himself, knowing that he wiped the smirk right off of George. 

With the cock still buried down his throat, George tried his best to adjust and steady his breathing around the length pressing down his throat. The older boy couldn’t lie that he loved when Dream took control and just used his mouth however he wanted. With a tear slipping down his cheek, George worked his tongue along the underside of the cock, feeling the veins popping around it and moaning lightly. Dream tightened the grip on his hair, a warning for the older boy to be quiet. Not easing up on the grip, Dream kept George engulfed around his thick length. Once the brown eyed boy finally was able to adjust to the sensation, he began to lightly bob his head. Loosening his grip while looking down, Dream used the hand to insert his thumb alongside his cock, wanting to moan from how sexy the other boy looked, rose tinted lips struggling to fit everything into his mouth. The freckled boy always loved getting blown by George because of how beautiful he looked.

“I think I should get another stack of wood, just to be safe,” Dream said, thrusting lightly into the tight heat. George began to palm at himself, whining softly from the pleasure. The thrill of having an audience and potentially getting caught was causing the British boy’s cock to leak. If Dream continued to fuck into his mouth at this rate, George wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

“Okay, I’ve been streaming for a while now and I’m kinda tired, so I’m gonna finish up chopping this area and then stop the stream,” the blonde said. Dream felt close, and the last thing he wanted was for him to bust a nut on stream and have viewers realize what was happening. 

Smiling to himself, George began to bob his head faster. If Dream was going to cum, he was going to cum while streaming, and George was going to make sure of that.

“Shit!” the freckled boy moaned, throwing his head back as he began to use the other boy as a cock sleeve. Dream lost all inhibitions and completely forgot he was still live as he fucked relentlessly into George’s mouth. Under him, the other boy went slack as Dream used him. Without even touching himself, George spilled when the green eyed boy held him down, doubling over the desk as he came down George’s throat. Unable to breathe, the British boy’s eyes rolled to the back, feeling the cock down his throat and his own under his shorts twitch as cum kept leaking out. Milking Dream’s cock with his throat, George whined when he felt the hot cum drop from the corners of his mouth.

When the blonde released every last drop, he pulled away panting. “Sorry guys… I spilled water all over the floor. I’m gonna end the stream now, thanks for coming,” the taller boy said hurriedly. 

Quickly ending the stream, Dream pulled George off of him and admired the fucked out expression painted on his face. Small drops of Dream’s cum which had dripped down from George’s chin was on the floor. 

“Clean it up,” Dream commanded, watching as his roommate bent down to obediently lap at the cum while keeping eye contact. 

“Can’t even go an hour without a cock inside you,” the taller boy laughed, but he wouldn’t admit that he loved when George pulled risky stunts like this.


End file.
